Fantasy World: Final
by Lord Fan of Awakening
Summary: Sequal to Fantasy World: Friend or Foe: All seems lost. Everything we knew is gone. She was devasted at seeing what was left of her home. She was devasted that she was gone for years, in the realm of darkness. And yet, she didn't care. She was here now, and she wanted to save her world from what has happened to it. ( DISCONTINUED )
1. Prologue

Enjoy

I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade

Casey's POV

A sea of black... painless pain... Where was I? I felt nothing, yet I felt everything painful. I question why. My right hand, the fingers, twitched, as I slowly opened my eyes. I pushed myself up alittle bit, and looked around. I was on ground that was black, and never-ending darkness surround me. I felt weak, my body tingling as if in protest of that one action I did.

I gave a small groan, then forced myself to stand. I wobbled abit, but eventually regained balance. I looked around myself one more time, seeing nothing but the darkness.

"Masq, do you have an idea of where we are?" I muttered.

I got no answer. No responce. I felt lonly. I frowned before looking around for the third time, hoping this wasn't some cruel joke. I felt worriness flowing throughout my body at not seeing him, and eventually I paniced. He wasn't here. He wasn't _here_! If I tried hard enough, I could see if he's in his soul room. But even so, I wouldn't feel so lonly.

Great, my only company was darkness. Insert me being sarcastic for the first time in my life at that statement. I sighed, then started walking. Maybe I'll find a way out of here I can't see. It was a high hope, but a hope nonetheless.

* * *

**Me: **And I changed my mind on the where the sequal is located.

Enjoy and Review,

-Lord Fan of Awakening


	2. Got to Get Out of There!

Enjoy

I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade

No one's POV

With a sigh, the brown head stopped walking and sat on the ground. So far, she's annoyed at how everything pretty much looks the same where-she-is. Not to mention her spirit friend, Masq, is no where to be seen.

"The least this place can have is some land marks or SOMETHING similar to that!" the tween huffed. She closed her eyes, pi**ed.

Hang on... A drop of water... Another drop... Casey opened her eyes with a "Hm?" as the sounds reached her ears. She got up and walked to where the sound was coming from.

She stopped when she saw a large building, and upon closer inspection, she saw it was a castle.

So there IS life here! But that's besides the point. The point is maybe she can find a way to know where the h*** she is. But... There were alot, and I mean ALOT, of guards.

"AW, COME ON!" She screamed. Ok, that was louder than it could've been.

"THERE SHE IS!" Screamed a guard.

"WAAAAH!" Casey yelled while running away from the guards.

Eventually, she hid in a conveantly placed hole and jumped in it, avoiding all the guards that were chasing after her. Panting, the tween sighed in relief. However... She was still in the unknown place that she swears she'll destroy if she can't escape.

Peeking out of the hole, Casey deemed it safe to come out, and came out. She looked at where the castle was, and decided to sneak in.

* * *

After finding a blind spot and a small hole to sneak through, Casey roamed the castle, hoping she can find a way to escape the world. Of course, there was the occasional guard... But it's not like she wasn't careful sneaking in a castle where she's positive she's not suppose to be in.

A sigh escaped the tween's lips. This was f***ing annoring the crud out of her. She could care less about sneaking around. She could care less about where she is. She could care less about the world in general. But she can't. She needs and wants to excape, and she actually has to care to do that. It's not like she had Masq to do the sneaking for her.

Cause when it comes to him and her, one thing Casey learned about is that Masq is sneakier than her. And can sneak in or out of a place MUCH quicker then the tween could, which was odd seeing as Casey was a tween and Masq was like, thousands of years old, or so he said.

Anyways, after searching for who knows how long, Casey eventually found the basement. If you can call it that...

I'll explain why...NOW!

Dead bodies hanged from the walls, skulls and bones were EVERYWHERE! Blood and blood writings was also EVERYWHERE! And Casey could've sworn she saw movement quite a few times while exploring the place.

It wasn't a basement, it was a haunted house.

Swallowing, the scared tween picked up a metal pole and walked across the room untill she saw a portal. She jumped in it, but nothing could've prepared her for the sight she saw next.

* * *

**Me: **That last part scared ME!

Enjoy and Review,

-Lord Fan of Awakening


End file.
